


First kiss, the sequel

by xJane



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJane/pseuds/xJane
Summary: “I bet I can hold my breath for longer than you,” he says slowly. His voice is low, and Matteo’s breath hitches in his throat.Instantaneously, he is back in that abandoned pool – the one they’ve been saying they need to go back to all summer, but they never followed through, and secretly Matteo doesn’t mind, because in his head, it is this magical place, the place where he first kissed David, and the place where he found him, finally, after all those weeks of misunderstandings and secrets and fear. He realizes with a jolt he is staring at David, and then a smirk breaks through on his face.“Oh, you bet, do you? On three. One, two, three.”***Or, underwater kissing and kissing in the kitchen.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	First kiss, the sequel

**Author's Note:**

> I got two prompts, one about an actual Davenzi underwater kiss and one about Davenzi kissing in the kitchen after twice not kissing in the kitchen in S3, so I decided to send Davenzi on a nostalgic journey recreating their (almost) first kisses.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> <3

“Ugh,” Matteo whines, while he tries to unstick his damp shirt from his body, “Why does it have to be this hot?”

David doesn’t dignify Matteo’s complaint with an answer. It’s August, they’re stuck in the city, it’s going to be hot. They are trying to beat the heat with an old rickety fan and lots and lots of homemade lemonade, but after a week of relentless sunshine, the heat has crept into the flat and nothing really helps anymore.

“I want another shower,” Matteo says. David hums in agreement, but neither of them makes a move. It’s not like it’s doing any good, anyway – as long as they are actually standing under the water, they feel blissfully cool, but as soon as they turn it off, they get clammy again and by the time they have pulled on some boxers and a shirt they are sweaty again.

Even now, when the sun is almost set, it is still stifling in Matteo’s room, and the ancient fan isn’t doing much to get the air moving.

“Let’s go swim,” David suddenly says, and Matteo looks up.

“What? Swimming? Now? I thought you didn’t like swimming.”

“I don’t mind, it’s just, with the others, you know, I have to keep on a binder, and it’s not very comfy. But if we go to the lake now, there will probably not be too many people, and when it’s just the two of us I can take of my binder and just keep a shirt on.”

Oh. Matteo didn’t think about that. Once again, he feels wholly inadequate. He really should have thought about that, all the times he dragged David along to the lake with the rest of their friends.

“Hey,” David says, putting a hand on Matteo’s knees, “don’t worry. I can see you overthinking it, and it’s no big deal.”

“It is to me, though,” Matteo replies after a minute. “I’m your boyfriend, I should have been more considerate, I shouldn’t have made you come along, I should have asked you why you never went into the water, hell, I should have figured it out myself. I’m the worst.”

He hides his head between his arms, ashamed.

“No, Teo… Honestly, we’ve only been together for a few months, how could you know everything? You have learned so much already, and you’ve never crossed any of my boundaries. I could have told you, sooner, too. And besides, honestly, I wanted to hang out with you guys at the lake, even if I chose not to swim.”

Matteo lets out a small whimper, and David immediately pulls him in for a full-body hug, heat be damned.

“I swear, you have nothing to feel bad about! Teo, believe me, I’m not upset and you shouldn’t be either.”

“Still,” Matteo mutters darkly, not completely willing to forgive himself quite as easily as David does.

“Okay, well,” his boyfriend sighs, letting go of him, “make it up to me then, if you really want to insist, by going to the lake with me now.”

Clearly, Matteo has no other choice but to go along after that. Not that he minds too much. A semi-private dip in the lake will make for a nice change, after trying to find a spot between the loud families with small children who crowd the area during the day.

“You grab whatever you need, I’ll go find some towels. We’re going swimming.”

***

It honestly is heavenly, to be able to float on the dark surface without worrying about frisbees hitting you in the head. David jumped into the water as soon as they dropped their bikes, with loud cheers, and Matteo couldn’t help but grin as he was hot, once again, with the dizzying knowledge that David was his boyfriend, that David was sharing this with _him_ , Matteo, and nobody else.

They have, of course, David still being David, held a few competitions – first to swim to the little island, biggest splash jumping off the jetty, and the like. But now they are just peacefully floating, occasionally bumping into each other. It couldn’t be more perfect, the air still warm, the stars bright above them.

“There one more contest we need to decide,” David suddenly says, his voice coming from somewhere to Matteo’s left.

“Yeah? Who of us can go the longest without betting on some silly competition? I win,” Matteo snorts, not really wanting to give up this lazy feeling for another show of athletics. David always wins, anyway.

“No, seriously,” David replies, and he is suddenly right next to Matteo.

Sighing, Matteo tumbles around, so he is treading water and looking at David.

“Okay, fine,” he grumbles. “What is it?”

David looks at him solemnly, and even in the dim light, Matteo can see his eyes are dark.

“I bet I can hold my breath for longer than you,” he says slowly. His voice is low, and Matteo’s breath hitches in his throat.

Instantaneously, he is back in that abandoned pool – the one they’ve been saying they need to go back to all summer, but they never followed through, and secretly Matteo doesn’t mind, because in his head, it is this magical place, the place where he first kissed David, and the place where he found him, finally, after all those weeks of misunderstandings and secrets and fear.

He realizes with a jolt he is staring at David, and then a smirk breaks through on his face.

“Oh, you bet, do you? On three. One, two, three.”

They take in a big gulp of air at the same time, and attempt to stare each other down for all of five seconds, before Matteo grabs David’s shoulders and pushes him down. The other boy goes willingly, though, a smile on his face. It’s not like they weren’t thinking the same thing. There is only one thing they do underwater, really. Matteo follows David, and once they are submerged, their mouths find each other.

They come up, clutching at each other’s waist, gasping for air, but not for long, because as soon as they breach the surface, they kiss again, hungry, as if it’s that first time again, and at the same time, they can be leisurely about it, exploring each other without haste, with all the security that comes from knowing there will be a thousand more kisses to come.

***

They get back to the flat share in the dead of the night, their lips swollen, and their skin wrinkled from being in the water too long.

“I’m kinda hungry,” Matteo whispers, as David tries to push him against the door to kiss some more.

“Figures,” David mutters. “I’m trying to seduce you, Florenzi, and all you can think of is food.”

“You know me,” Matteo laughs, as he saunters out of David’s hold and into the kitchen. “When am I not thinking about food, huh?”

David follows his boyfriend, and catches him sticking his head into the fridge, which is likely empty.

“I can think of a few moments you definitely did _not_ think about food,” he retorts, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Matteo giggles.

“Okay, so I am either thinking about food, or about how hot you are. Sounds perfectly normal.”

David can’t help but grin back. Matteo almost melts at how adorable he is – hair still wet, stuck against his temple, eyes dark and that beautiful smile on his face. Matteo wants to keep staring at it forever, but his growling stomach has other plans.

“There’s really nothing to eat.”

“Really? Nothing? Not even cheese sandwiches?” David rummages through the cupboards. “Preferably without whipped cream, though,” he adds, as an afterthought.

And maybe tonight is the day for reminiscing, because they look at each other, and they know they are back to that day, when David disappeared. They have talked about it, and it’s not a painful memory at all.

“Those were the best sandwiches you ever had, Schreibner, and you know it!”

David laughs.

“It’s a good thing I was so into you, Florenzi, otherwise I wouldn’t have bitten into those atrocities for a million euro. Luckily you make better pasta than sandwiches.”

“Oh, so you’re only with me for my pasta,” Matteo jokes, while he has finally found some cheese, likely Hans’, and heats the toaster.

“It’s definitely a plus,” David replies, keeping up the banter.

“I wanted to kiss you, that day, you know,” Matteo says, and David knows, of course he does.

“And then again after the party.”

They look at each other, waiting for the cheese to be grilled.

“Mia just had to come in and ruin our first kiss.”

They grin. There’s no heat behind the words.

“So much better to have it ruined by some frightening guard and a German shepherd.”

They cannot contain their laughter now, now that they can think about it without all the confusion and worry they felt back then.

“Have we ever actually kissed here, then?”

Matteo has to think about it. They probably have, some early morning while waiting for the coffee to be ready, or a quick peck while Matteo was cooking, but he cannot pinpoint anything. David seems to ponder his question, too, and he gives Matteo a blank look.

“Really? Two near-miss first kisses, and we never even rectified that?”

Matteo shrugs, but David apparently is offended by the idea.

“Teo! We need to kiss, right here, right this very moment!”

Laughter bubbles up in Matteo’s throat.

“Jesus, you don’t have to make it sound like such a chore. As if I wouldn’t kiss you anywhere and everywhere. And all the time, too, if you’d let –”

His words are lost in David’s mouth.

Soon, they forget everything else – almost first kisses, wished for first kisses, actual first kisses – and just get lost in their millionth kiss, or billionth, or trillionth – who is counting, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the air in my lungs and the blood in my veins! (She said dramatically.)
> 
> <3


End file.
